Mengejar Restu Pak Ustadz
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Untuk mendapatkan Hinata, Naruto harus bisa mengajar anak-anak mengaji. Masalahnya, Naruto belum bisa membaca Al-Qur'an. Tapi beruntung, Gaara dan Shikamaru punya trik jitu agar Naruto bisa memenuhi syarat dari Hiashi. NaruHina, Romance, Friendship, Humor. AU, OOC.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Romance, Friendship, Islami, Typo (s), humor garing kriuk-kriuk.

**Summary: **Untuk mendapatkan Hinata, Naruto harus bisa mengajar anak-anak mengaji. Masalahnya, Naruto belum bisa membaca Al-Qur'an. Tapi beruntung, Gaara dan Shikamaru punya trik jitu agar Naruto bisa memenuhi syarat Hiashi.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto tidak begitu 'aktif' dan menganggu beberapa temannya dengan semua kekonyolannya. Hal itu membuat keempat teman nongkrongnya –Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan Gaara- di pangkalan ojek Konoha Siaga yang mempunyai slogan 'kami tukang ojek Konoha Siaga siap mengantar anda kemana pun dengan selamat asal balas jasanya sepakat' merasa keheranan.

Ada apa gerangan dengan teman mereka yang super aktif itu sehingga menjadi sosok pendiam dan sedikit-dikit mengambil nafas dalam-dalam?

"Naruto kenapa, ya? Seminggu ini dia jadi aneh dan pendiam," bisik Kiba pada ketiga temannya yang tidak begitu khusuk main kartu. Mereka berlima sedang berleha-leha di dipan bambu yang ada di bawah pohon beringin. Sambil nungguin orang-orang yang mau make jasa ojek mereka.

Gaara yang sebenarnya anak juragan ojek tapi ikut ngojek biar bisa mandiri itu meletakkan kartu-kartu yang dia pegang. Dipandanginya sosok Naruto yang bersandar dibatang beringin. Dia sendiri juga heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Memang sih dia sering terganggu dengan suara cempreng Naruto dan sikapnya yang sangat aktif itu, tapi Naruto tetaplah sahabat yang dia sayangi.

"Mungkin dia belum makan…" ujar Chouji yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kiba, _deathglare _dari Gaara dan protesan tanpa semangat dari Shikamaru yang terdengar, "kalau itu kau, aku percaya…."

"Naruto, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Gaara. Meski mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun alias datar-datar aja, tapi samar suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia juga mencemaskan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya, tersenyum lemah, pandangan mata setengah kosong, lalu menggeleng-geleng dengan gerak _slowmotion _biar efek dramatisnya tambah terasa. Keempat sahabatnya menahan nafas sekitar satu detik, soalnya kalau terlalu lama takut hijrah ke alam lain. Ketika Naruto menaruh dagu di atas kedua lutut denga aura suram yang kental, Gaara dan yang lain sepakat kalau Naruto memang aneh.

"Cerita saja pada kami, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu," bujuk Chouji dan mendapat anggukan kompak dari ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kami mencemaskanmu Naruto. Jelek-jelek begitu kamu tetap sahabat kami," pernyataan Kiba barusan dengan sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melotot penuh ancaman pada Kiba, si tersangka hanya nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakang.

"Di antara kita berlima hanya aku dan Chouji yang masih sendiri," Gaara dan yang lainnya mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan diceritakan Naruto, "Shikamaru sudah menikah dengan Temari kakaknya Gaara, Gaara juga sudah nikah sama _author _labil yang membuat fanfik ini, Kiba juga sudah…." Setelahnya Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sebelas dua belas sama orang mau lahiran.

"Jadi, kamu ingin nikah?" tebak Gaara dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Naruto. Ah si Gaara, memang siapa yang mau jadi bujang lapuk?

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Pangakuan singkat dari Naruto membuat keempat sahabatnya sangat takjub. Mereka senang ternyata sahabatnya ini memiliki ketertarikan pada perempuan. Ternyata ada perempuan yang bisa mengalihkan dunia Naruto dari ramen.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kiba antusias dan dia sudah mengambil duduk dengan posisi bersila di depan Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Naruto.

"Putri sulung Ustadz Hiashi?" Tanya Chouji, dan Naruto mengiyakan tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa jatuh cinta sama putri Ustadz Hiashi?" bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya bermalas-malasan ketika menunggu pelanggan saja bisa penasaran.

Naruto menatap satu-satu wajah keempat sahabatnya, mereka sama-sama penasaran. Mata memandang kosong mengingat kejadian satu minggu yang lalu….

.

_ Naruto baru saja mengantar seorang pelanggan ke pasar tradisional Konoha, ketika dia menghabiskan air mineral dan siap-siap menyalakan mesin motor, tiba-tiba ada suara yang begitu merdu terdengar._

_ "Abang tukang ojek, bukan?" Gadis itu menunduk ketika Naruto menaikkan kaca helm untuk lebih jelas melihat obyek indah di depannya._

_ Gadis yang sedang berdiri di samping motornya ini bertubuh mungil, bersuara lembut, rambutnya tertutup kain lebar berwarna biru menjuntai hingga menutupi dada. Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke wajah sang gadis. Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis semanis ini. Bola mata berwarna putih dengan gradiasi warna ungu menatapnya malu-malu. Entah bagaimana dipikirannya terlintas kata cinta. Dia jatuh cinta._

_ Sudah beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dia kira tukang ojek, Hinata merasa perlu untuk mengkonfirmasi ulang pertanyaannya tadi. Ini perlu agar tidak ada lagi kontroversi hati._

"_Saya tadi nanya, abang ini tukang ojek? Soalnya tadi saya sempat melihat Abang membonceng seorang ibu-ibu tetangga saya, terus Abang menerima uang dari ibu tadi." Jelas Hinata sejelas-jelasnya agar Naruto tidak tersinggung kalau dia salah tebak._

_Naruto mengerjapkan kedua mata, menormalkan jantungnya yang sempat menabuh genderang, "kamu tidak salah, aku memang tukang ojek," cengiran rubah khasnya membawa kelegaan bagi Hinata._

_Keranjang belanjaan dipangku dan dipegang dengan hati-hati ketika Hinata yang dibonceng Naruto mulai membelah jalanan menuju rumah Hyuuga. Gadis itu menyukai keadaannya yang sekarang. Sudah sejak lama dia secara diam-diam menyukai Naruto, akhirnya sekarang dia dibonceng Naruto. Jangan ingatkan Hinata kalau dia nanti mesti membayar uang jasa, akan merusak kebahagiannya._

"_jadi, neng ini putrinya Ustadz Hiashi?" Naruto memulai percakapan. Yah, biar dia tahu lebih jauh gadis manis yang sekarang diboncengnya ini. Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya tadi, Naruto jadi heran sendiri kenapa selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau Ustadz Hiashi punya anak semanis ini._

"_Abang kok ga pernah lihat Neng Hinata, ya?" Naruto mengungkapkan rasa penasaran._

"_Hinata jarang keluar rumah kalau ga ada hal yang penting, Bang. Tapi Hinata sering ngliat abang kalau lewat di pangkalan ojek Konoha Siaga atau kalau abang nganterin tetangga Hinata yang ada di samping rumah." Sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang merona setelah pengakuannya tadi. Manis._

_._

"Sejak hari itu tidurku pun tak nyenyak, makan tak enak. Bahkan, ramen jadi terasa hambar…," Naruto menghela napas mendengar teman-temannya berdecak takjub.

"Dahsyat sekali Hinata bisa membuat ramen, cinta sejati Naruto jadi terasa hambar…," gumam Chouji penuh kekaguman.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru yang malah mendapat tatapan takjub dari yang lainnya. "apa?" Tanya Shikamaru merasa terganggu dengan tatapan keempat sahabatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau bertanya trik apa saja yang telah dilakukan Naruto untuk mendapatkan perempuan," jawaban Gaara mendapat decihan sinis dari Shikamaru dan anggukan setuju dari Kiba, Chouji, bahkan dari Naruto yang harusnya menjadi satu-saatunya pria yang diinterogasi waktu itu.

"Waktu itu aku sama Hinata sudah tukar nomor ponsel, kok...," ujar Naruto kemudian, "…Hinata sepertinya juga suka padaku. Tapi dia bilang, kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya, aku harus menghadan ayahnya dan melamarnya," merasa frustasi, Naruto mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau melamar Hinata?" Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Naruto menggeleng merespon pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Hinata?" Shikamaru juga ikut bertanya. Lagi-lagi Naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Kau ingin pacaran saja? Krauk, krauk…," Chouji masih saja sempat memakan keripik kentang. Dan lagi-lagi naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Chouji.

"Lalu, apa? Kau menyukai Hinata, tapi tidak serius mau melamar dia?" Tanya Gaara tak sabar. Naruto menggeleng, lagi. "lalu? Bukannya kau ingin segera menikah? Dan jangan menggeleng lagi atau kau akan kuremukkan menggunakan pasirku, Naruto!" ujar Gaara gemas ketika Naruto menunjukkan akan menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kamu pikir ini fanfic canon? Kamu tidak bisa menggunakan pasir untuk melukai siapa pun," Naruto protes dan cemberut.

"Sudah-sudah! Sekarang jelaskan pada kami kenapa kau jadi galau begini kalau kau memang serius dengan Hinata." Kiba menatap tajam Naruto.

Seperti adegan tadi, Naruto menatap keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan menerawang ala sinetron Indonesia, mengingat-ngingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia menghadap ayahnya Hinata.

.

_ Tiga hari setelah dia aktif pedekate sama Hinata meski via hape, menyanggupi permintaan Hinata untuk menghadap Hiashi, Naruto malam itu sepulang dari ngojek langsung ke rumah Hinata yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri mushola Konoha. Satu-satunya mushola di desa kecil itu._

_ Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap balik ayah Hinata._

"_jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari anak muda?" Tanya Hiashi._

_ Naruto menelan ludah, mengunpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Mengangkat kepala perlahan, mengangguk hormat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya penuh charisma di depannya._

_ "Kedatangan saya kemari karena saya menyukai anak pak ustadz, Hinata." Keringat dingin mengalir di sepanjang tulang belakang Naruto mendapati tatapan setajam elang dari Hiashi. Tidak, Naruto harus menunjukkan kalau dia pria pemberani, pantang menyerah, dan bisa melindungi Hinata di masa depan._

_ "Karena takut menjadi fitnah dan mengundang muhdarat, saya berniat melamar putri bapak," senyum paling berwibawah diperlihatkan Naruto. Yah, dia harus terlihat sebagai pria sejati di depan Hiashi, meskipun jantungnya bertalu begitu keras seakan-akan bisa mematahkan tulang rusuknya._

_ Hiashi menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, menilai pria yang menyukai anaknya. Dia cukup kagum dengan keberanian dan kesopanan Naruto._

_ "Anak muda, kau pasti tahu kalau Hinata adalah putri sulungku…," dilihatnya Naruto mengangguk, "…tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan putriku. Ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi."_ _ujar Hiashi._

_ "Syarat? Syarat apa?" Naruto penasaran dengan syarat yang akan diajukan Hiashi untuk mendapatkan Hinata. _

_ "Kau pasti bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang sedang mengaji Al-Qur'an di mushola depan, kan?" _

_ Naruto mengangguk, dia bingung apa hubungannya antara anak-anak di mushola dengan syarat yang akan diajukan Hiashi. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menggelayuti hati Naruto._

_ "Hinata adalah anak pertamaku, putri yang aku sayangi. Aku sangat berharap Hinata mendapatkan suami yang sholeh, lancar membaca Al-Qur'an. Dengan tujuan agar pria yang menjadi suami Hinata dan ayah dari anak-anak Hinata bisa membimbing ke jalan yang benar. Lagipula, kalau kelak aku meninggal menantuku bisa menjadi imam keturunanku untuk mendo'akanku." Jelas Hiashi panjang lebar._

_ "Lalu, apa syarat yang Pak Ustadz ajukan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti isyarat-isyarat dari Hiashi._

_ "Aku juga ingin menantuku itu bisa menjadi penerusku untuk mengajar anak-anak di mushola sepeninggalku. Syaratnya mulai tiga hari lagi, kau harus membantuku mengajar anak-anak mengaji di mushola." Akhirnya Hiashi mengatakan juga syarat untuk mendapatkan Hinata._

_._

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji tertegun mendengar cerita Naruto. Syarat yang diajukan Hiashi memang cukup berat.

"Kalian kan tahu aku belum bisa mengaji, bahkan aku ga hafal huruf-huruf arab. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajar anak-anak itu? Aaaaarg!" frustasi, Naruto mengacak-acak Rambutnya. Rambut mirip duren yang memang dari awal berantakan itu, tambah berantakan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau bisa belajar pada Gaara atau Shikamaru. Kau tahu kan, diantara kita semua mereka berdua yang paling pintar ngaji." Kiba member solusi, tapi ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Kau tadi tidak mendengar ceritaku, Kiba? Nanti malam aku sudah harus membantu ayahnya Hinata. Nanti malam." Ujar Naruto menekankan.

Beberapa saat mereka termenung, memikirkan cara bagaimana Naruto jadi pintar mengaji dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Terdengar mustahil.

"Kita main strategi saja." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba dan langsung mendapat perhatian penuh dari yang lain. Ini bukanpermainan catur, poker, atau apalah. Tapi, sekarang mereka sedang bingung mencari cara agar Naruto bisa lolos dari syarat Hiashi.

"Strategi apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Gaara mengerling penuh isyarat pada Shikamaru, meminta kakak iparnya itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Dengar, kami semua tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membaca Al-Qur'an," Shikamaru nyengir ketika sahabatnya yang bernama Naruto menunjukkan wajah sebal, tapi terpaksa diam tidak bisa membalas ucapannya karena kenyataanya memang seperti itu, "ada trik supaya kau terlihat mengajar anak-anak mengaji." Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat wajah penasaran dari Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Trik ini juga bisa membuatmu belajar membaca Al-Qur'an tanpa diketahui oleh ayahnya Hinata." Sambung Gaara selanjutnya.

Selain Gaara dan Shikamaru, mereka jadi tambah penasaran. Ada satu trik jitu yang bisa membuat naruto tampak seolah-olah mengajar anak-anak mengaji, sekaligus membuat Naruto belajar mengaji juga. Trik yang sangat efektif an efisien.

Mereka berlima merapatkan posisi duduk, melingkar dan merangkul pundak orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya Gaara dan Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan trik yang mereka maksud pada mereka, terutama Naruto.

.

Naruto dengan memakai sarung warna merah kotak-kotak,peci warna hitam, kemeja koko berwarna biru dengan aksen border di bagian depan –semua hasil pinjaman dari Gaara—duduk bersila di depan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Konohamaru. Dia sekarang berada di mushola yang terletak di depan rumah Hiashi Hyuuga, siap untuk melancarkan trik yang telah diajarkan oleh Gaara dan Shikamaru. Dia harus memenuhi syarat Hiashi, agar bisa mempersunting Hinata.

"Buka kitab Qira'ati-mu, Konohamaru." Perintah Naruto diusahakan terlihat berwibawah.

Hiashi dan Hinata yang mengawasi Naruto dari sisi lain mushola, memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dalam hati, Hinata berdo'a agar Naruto bisa memenuhi syarat yang diajukan ayahnya.

Naruto berdehem dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, "baca, Nak…," perintah Naruto sambil menunjuk huruf tegak dengan garis kecil.

"A." Konohamaru mulai membaca apa yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Oh, jadi tulisan seperti angka satu ini bila ada satu garis horizontal di atasnya dibaca 'A'. Naruto diam-diam mematri dalam ingatan.

"Baca." Perintah Naruto selanjutnya, dia mengarahkan pena ke huruf seperti mangkok dengan satu titik di bawahnya, juga ada satu garis horizontal di atasnya.

"Ba." Konohamaru membaca huruf yang ditunjuk Naruto. Kembali Naruto mengingat-ngingat dan mematri dalam pikiran.

Sampai beberapa anak selesai, dan tinggal satu anak lagi yang harus dia 'ajarkan' membaca Al-Qur'an, trik yang diajarkan Gaara dan Shikamaru dijalankan dengan sukses oleh Naruto. Hiashi tidak curiga sedikitpun, dia mengira Naruto memang bisa mengajar anak-anak itu mengaji. Trik yang sangat cerdas. Efektif dan efisien.

Hinata di sisi lain mushola, duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Hiashi tersenyum melihat usaha Naruto untuk memenuhi syarat yang diajukan ayahnya. Hatinya begitu bahagia, mudah-mudahan Naruto memang pria yang tepat untuk menjadi suaminya, menjadi imam dalam keluarganya.

Tinggal bagaimana Naruto mulai saat itu harus giat belajar membaca Al-Qur'an pada Gaara dan Shikamaru. Sebelum jadi menantu Hiashi, Naruto sudah harus lancar mengaji. Jangan sampai trik yang dia praktekkan terbongkar karena kecerobohannya nanti. Selama manusia masih bernafas memang wajib menuntut ilmu, kan.

.

.

END

.

.

Humornya kerasa ga yaaaa? *pundung.

Naruhina pertama saya. Semoga menghibur.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
